your_best_levelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shooting Range
Shooting Range is a (currently unfinished) level created by mysterypancake1. ''In the level, you play as a giant scope (a custom vehicle level), similar to ''Sachamun's level, except the mech is more stable and goes on the ground instead of in the sky. Gameplay Note that gameplay in this level is pretty shallow at the moment, and so this section may change. The objective is shooting ALL the targets at the main range, although there is a large area before this packed with detailed Easter eggs. Starting off, you must keep aiming to the right until you reach the crashed car, triggering a cutscene involving a friend selling you some special ammo. After this, you must navigate to the actual Shooting Range on top of the hill. At the range, you must shoot 3 targets which go up and down in a pattern, making it fairly easy. After doing so, another target will drop from the roof, which only goes down for a short moment every 5 seconds, making it harder. After shooting this, 2 more targets with the same settings will drop down to be shot, and periodically, a target not meant to be shot will be dropped, and if shot, the player must restart the whole level. After finally shooting the previous 6 targets, 3 extra targets will be dropped as well as MORE THAN ONE targets not meant to be shot. If you somehow complete this, a sniper with a bulletproof vest will jump from the corner and attempt to shoot YOU. You can win the level by killing him with the special ammo given to you earlier, which enables you to shoot through his bulletproof vest. Easter eggs There are quite a lot of easter eggs and extras in this level, although none are in the main range. # The MLG Easter egg, in which you shoot the door of the building next to the Hobo Cave, ''triggering a sequence including jiggling ''Mountain Dew, Doritos, ''and many other items, including a ''Sniper rifle. ''Screams and drums can be heard when near the drawings. # The '''Cave Hobo Easter egg', ''which takes some time, in which you go back and forth next to the Hobo Cave, which triggers the ''Cave Hobo briefly jumping out of the cave, giving a brief window of time to shoot him before he goes back, triggering a 'Legendary Cave Hobo Kill' text floating up before disappearing. Extras # The Bunny, which is a periodically jumping bunny that you have to shoot at the right moment to trigger a flesh-hit and the creature falling back dead into the bush. # The Granny', ''in which you shoot near the granny found standing on the road next to the hill, who will scream and topple over into the bush next to her. # The two falling objects, if you shoot the tree next to where you spawn, it will snap, complete with visuals and a sound, before falling into the bushes. The second object, the battered '''Shooting Range sign next to the actual range will topple over to the left when shot at one of its posts. Known Bugs Going back and forth near the hill may shake the vehicle uncontrollably and spaz it out. The scope is quite unstable as it has a ragdoll and an arrow gun attached below it for gameplay. Pushing against the 'GO BACK' wall seen in the image to the right can also spaz the vehicle out. Gallery Carcrash.PNG|A car crash in the map. Building.PNG|The building that must be shot to trigger the MLG easter egg. cavehobo.PNG|The Cave Hobo peeking out. gransign.PNG|The Shooting Range sign, and the granny on the road. mlg.PNG|Some MLG drawings seen when the MLG easter egg is triggered. mlgmore.PNG|Some more drawings from the MLG easter egg. rabbit.PNG|The rabbit jumping up. range.PNG|The actual range (without targets). signfall.PNG|The Shooting Range sign shot down. updated title.PNG|The new updated title screen, now with a 'Shift' key function. tree.PNG|The tree shot down. targets.PNG|The Shooting Range targets. cavehoboHD.PNG|The hobo completely visible. scope.PNG|The Shooting Range scope. newscope.PNG|The new scope design. Category:Action Category:Art Category:Easter Egg Levels Category:Original Category:Detailed Category:HD Levels Category:Custom Vehicle Levels Category:Levels Category:Experiment